Traditional methods of reloading a firearm having a spent magazine have suffered from various disadvantages. Typically, a law enforcement or combat personnel would be required to use two hands to both remove the spent firearm magazine from the firearm while also retrieving a new magazine from a holster. The law enforcement or combat personnel would then have to insert a newly loaded firearm magazine into the firearm. The modern day use of safety devices has added additional steps to this procedure.
These methods have been particularly problematic for law enforcement and combat personnel that may have one hand occupied by holding, for example, a shield. In other instances, a law enforcement or combat personnel may have had one hand injured and could not easily reload their firearm. Additionally, these methods are time-consuming, cumbersome, and require law enforcement or combat personnel to focus their attention on reloading the firearm instead of at enemy or combatant fire.
Accordingly, a new method or device of reloading a firearm having a magazine is needed.